


cherry lipstick

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Extended Metaphors, Feminism, Feminist Themes, Free Verse, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Metaphors, Name-Calling, Poetry, Slut Shaming, catcalling, heavily implied rape, hhhhhhhh, stay safe yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cherry lipsticksmeared on in the morningarmor against foesbut with such bold armorcomes those who want to take it apart.





	cherry lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings in the tags, stay safe y’all!  
> if you like this i recommend you read some of my other poetry :)  
> have fun reading and pls give feedback! :D

——-

 

cherry lipstick  
smeared on in the morning  
armor against foes  
but with such bold armor  
comes those who want to take it apart  
slut.  
whore.  
asking for it.  
once the armors greatest foe, now a basic monster to face  
you pray you won’t meet some of the worse monsters  
ones that, even when their victims do come out alive,  
never the same again  
no, you pray you can just stick to your blood red armor  
and you name calling hogs  
of course, hoping worse don’t come around doesn’t stop the daily monsters pain  
they still hurt  
and you hope and you pray  
that the creature eyeing you across the street  
won’t evolve into a murdering, stalking monster  
but someday  
your hoping and praying might not work.  
what happens then?


End file.
